bartekgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah's Adventures/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już sto dwudziestym ósmym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Święta Bożego Narodzenia to wyjątkowy czas, w którym udziela się radość dawania, dzielenia się opłatkiem, jak również komercjalizacji oraz powszechnego dekapitowania karpi. Dobrze widoczne i często uczęszczane punkty miast i miasteczek, zostały oprawione w kolorowe lampki choinkowe, które swoim blaskiem wypalają nam źrenice. Wszelkiej maści sklepy atakują nas z każdej strony przeróżnymi promocjami na najmniej wartościowe buble, o które ludzie zaciekle walczą, stojąc w dłużących się w nieskończoność kolejkach. Ciężarówki koka koli z piskiem opon masowo wyjechały na nasze drogi. W radiu od początku listopada rozbrzmiewa nieśmiertelny gwiazdkowy hit Dżordża Majkela. A co roku w wigilijną noc, pewna stacja telewizyjna, której znakiem rozpoznawczym jest promieniujące słońce, karmi nas kolejną dawką Kewina Samego W Domu, między czerwonym barszczykiem a karpikiem. I jako że wszystkich ogarnęła ta bożonarodzeniowa mania, jeśli nie powiedzieć psychoza, to i ja postanowiłem wskoczyć do tego wariackiego pociągu, ślepo podążając za trendami raz jeszcze. A co może być bardziej świątecznego, niż nadgniłe, sparszywiałe, zjełczałe, sfermentowane, i ogólnie rzecz mówiąc spierdolone po całości, zapomniane gry wideo oparte na Piśmie Świętym? Tak więc, bez zbędnego owijania w bawełnę, niech rozpocznie się cierpienie. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Noah's Adventures, czyli w przełożeniu na nasz język ojczysty, przygody Noego, zdołała prześlizgnąć się przez granice Internetu, dwudziestego pierwszego maja 2004 roku . Z kolei, partacze, którzy mieli czelność wydać tą zaplutą nikczemność, ukrywali się pod nazwą Kuger Interactive, a prócz tej perełki, znani są tylko i wyłącznie z kontynuacji tych bezbożnych szczochów, do której przejdziemy za chwilę. Na stronie internetowej na której znajduje, a raczej znajdował się ten mamucich rozmiarów ekskrement, zanim witryna została zakopana sześć stóp pod ziemią, prócz możliwości jego nabycia za bagatela 13 dolców i 99 centów, w rozrywającej na najdrobniejsze kawałki mosznę stylowej szkatułce, możemy się także dowiedzieć wielu, zmieniających naszą percepcję rzeczy. Przeglądając te rzygowiny, wyjęte rodem z końcówki poprzedniego milenium, możemy wyczytać, iż produkt ten jakimś zrządzeniem losu, zdobył uznanie fundacji Daf, uzyskując order rodzicielskiej aprobaty. Prócz tego prestiżowego wyróżnienia, otrzymał również parę innych pucharków, diamencików a nawet i stateczków od tabunu internetowych serwisów, przechowujących różnego rodzaju programy, wygaszacze ekranu i większe bądź mniejsze syfy z gilem. Aż żal tego nie ściągnąć. Zanim jednak przejdę do właściwej części programu, i wydam swój nieunikniony osąd, nasamprzód zobaczmy w przelocie, jak został on odebrany wśród recenzentów w Internecie. I w tym przypadku, nie będę miał większego pola do popisu jeśli chodzi o pytlowanie ozorem, gdyż w cybernetycznych archiwach uchowały się jedynie dwa artykuły. Portal Krajst Senterd Games, w swoim tekście rozpłynął się na temat perypetii budowniczego arki do tego stopnia, że w ostatecznej nocie był skłonny postawić im siedemdziesiąt dwa procenty. Wtóruje mu wąchający kwiatki od spodu dżast adventure, który to natomiast zachował trzeźwy umysł, bez zahamowania oceniając projekt futrzanego studia na szkolną trójkę. Czeka nas więc prawdziwa jazda bez trzymanki. Po uruchomieniu pliku wykonalnego aplikacji, przeczekaniu emblematu silnika napędzającego grę, oraz logotypu produkcji, które nie schodzi z ekranu przez dobre piętnaście sekund, i późniejszym uporaniu się z prawie ośmiominutowym filmikiem, o którym wspomnę dokładniej za moment, w nasze oczyska zostaje rzucona Biblia, która to okazuje się być ekranem tytułowym, wyświetlanym we wręcz obłędnej jak na owe czasy rozdzielczości, czyli 640 na 480. Na drugim planie rozpościerają się czarne chmury, z ostrymi jak brzytwa konturami, które wyglądem przypominają kawowe fusy zdrapane z dna kubka. Na pierwszy plan, wysuwa się, a dokładniej wlatuje z napadem epilepsji, tekst Księgi Ksiąg, który został wpierw obsmarowany jakimś nieczytelnym chujstwem. Tuż nad stertą tej niestrawnej grafomanii, ukazuje się, a jakże, mrugający tytuł odpalonego programu, na wypadek gdyby jakikolwiek epileptyk, nie zaczął w spazmach turlać się po podłodze. A w tle zaś przygrywają kotły, fagoty i inne organy, które zostały prawdopodobnie zapierdolone przydrożnej grupce Romów, z zapędami na ulicznych grajków. Po chwili obcowania z tą drogą przez mękę, białko w oczach zaczęło mi się ścinać, a mózg próbował wyjść uszami. Już od samego początku kołacze nam się w głowie myśl, że będziemy mieć do czynienia z gehenną najwyższego kalibru. I jak można było się spodziewać, ta imitacja gry utwierdza nas w tym przekonaniu, zanim jeszcze na dobre obrzucimy wzrokiem główne meni. Mowa oczywiście o wspomnianym wcześniej, niemalże ośmiominutowym obrazie filmowym, w którym to przedstawiona jest historia Noego i jego słynnej arki. W scenie początkowej widzimy jak tytułowy Noe z krogulczymi paznokciami, który na domiar złego narzucił na siebie koc w lamparcie cętki, zauważa kochającą się jak pies z kotem grupkę bojowników. Warto odnotować, że jest to banda pierdolonych wynaturzeń, w którego skład wchodzi pozbawiony paru chromosomów wkurwiony wyjec, skurczony krasnal z równie drobnymi stópkami, który wygląda tak jakby przesiedział w wirówce ostatnie tysiąclecie, wraz ze swoimi papuzimi łachami, oraz trójkę odprawiających czarną magię adonisów, posiadających wyraz twarzy nieskażony myślą. Tak więc, naczelny dziobie jakiegoś dziadka dzidą, potem dostajemy w pysk biblijnymi cytatami, żebyśmy nie daj boże nie zapomnieli, że to chrześcijański twór, a niedługo później przeskakujemy do jakichś masywów górskich, na których to za namową Stwórcy, nasz naśladowca Boba Budowniczego, wznosi gargantuicznych rozmiarów krypę. Na nierównych, litych kurwa, skałach. Chwilę po wybudowaniu swej łodzi, przychodzą do sapiącego Noego z wizytą zmutowani sąsiedzi, z palcami wykrzywionymi na wszystkie strony świata, którzy nabijają się z jego konstrukcji, po czym popierdalają sobie na stumilowych butach na drugi koniec świata. Następnie wybraniec za pomocą swoich astmatycznych mocy, wywołuje jednym chuchnięciem oberwanie chmury, z wnętrza pagórka wylatuje mewa, to z kolei przywołuje rzeszę słoni, z których jeden zalicza czołowe zderzenie z drzewem tak mocne, że to po wyrwaniu z korzeniami, zaczyna się wirować jak kręgiel, po kolizji z kulą. Dalej otrzymujemy ujęcie, jak zwierzęta podczas wchodzenia do arki, kręcą nosem, po czym reżyser wreszcie przerzuca nas do sceny końcowej, będącej najazdem kamery na statek, w której jesteśmy świadkiem ataku padaczki jakiejś niedołęgi. A to dopiero kropla w morzu kretynizmów, jakich możemy się tu doszukać. Gwiazdą tego wyskrobka są natomiast trzy tryby, które czyhają na nas na planszy początkowej. Pierwszym z nich jest zabawa w chowanego, i jak nazwa wskazuje, naszym psim obowiązkiem jest popierdalanie brodaczem po drewnianym kontenerowcu, w poszukiwaniu dziesięciu kreatur, które to tak dla wesołego chuja, postanowiły rozproszyć się po całej kilkupoziomowej łajbie. Twórcy by ułatwić nam zadanie, nieangażujące zbytnio naszych szarych komórek, które to nawiasem mówiąc, zapewne zostały wyżarte co do sztuki po wcześniejszym seansie, postanowili rozmieścić po mapie parę kolorowych pomocników, posiadających nadprzyrodzone zdolności. Wystarczy, że podejdziemy do wiszącego w powietrzu fąfla naszym kudłaczem, a on z niezwykłą chęcią wyjawi nam, czy na danym piętrze chowa się poszukiwane przez nas bydlę. Mało tego, dla tych bardziej opornych też znajdzie się nie lada uciecha. Bowiem gdy będziemy wystarczająco długo chodzić z kąta w kąt, na pomoc przyjdzie nam migocząca czerwona strzałeczka, a zabłąkany przedstawiciel rasy mniejszej, zacznie promieniować, jakby nasmarował się czarnobylskimi wonnościami. Wszystko jednak kończy się zanim się na dobre zacznie, bo w momencie nagromadzenia wszystkich zgub, z miejsca otrzymujemy znany nam dobrze rzut kamery na arkę, z odnotowanym czasem, który ta szmira bezpowrotnie zabrała nam z życia, oraz sugestię udania się do listy wyborczej, po wduszeniu klawisza espace. Dobry, kurwa, Boże. Drugim modułem rozgrywki jest zgaduj zgadula, w tematyce świata zwierzęcego. I tutaj ponownie bez zaskoczeń. Na wybieg rozłożony na jakiejś polanie, wychodzi jakaś krnąbrna gadzina, w prawym górnym rogu otrzymujemy pytanie na jej temat, nabazgrane na ufajdanym papirusie, a po wybraniu jednej z czterech odpowiedzi, wkracza kolejna kanalia, wdeptująca w ziemię pozostawionego na pastwę losu poprzednika. Po wybraniu niepoprawnego dokończenia zdania dostajemy burę, natomiast przy wybraniu tego stosownego, jesteśmy świadkami jak stojąca przed nami kreatura, wydaje z siebie spontaniczny okrzyk radości. I tak do usranej śmierci, póki nie ośmielimy się wcisnąć kombinacji, alt+f4 Co prowadzi mnie do ostatniej atrakcji, którą jest Zwierzęca Przygoda. I jest to bodaj jedyny tryb w tej całej zakale, w którym można poczuć chociaż namiastkę gry komputerowej. Tym razem jako biblijny marynarz, musimy zaprowadzić włóczącą się po jakichś pustkowiach faunę, do naszego drewnianego azylu. Sęk w tym, że te posłusznie się tam udadzą jedynie, gdy spełnimy ich żądania. Tak więc przeszukujemy tę dziurę zabitą dechami, w poszukiwaniu leżących tu i tam przedmiotów, zabieramy je do naszego ekwipunku, po czym dopasowujemy właściwy obiekt do należytej bestii. Panda wielka błaga byśmy odnaleźli jej zagubiony kapelusz, zebra chce przewertować dobrą nowinę, nosorożec domaga się kociołka, na którym mógłby ugotować obiad, niedźwiedź uprasza się o stos płyt sjdi, a hipopotam prosi o pierdolony laptop. Nie regulujcie odbiorników i nie przecierajcie uszu. Baryła pragnie zdobyć przenośnego blaszaka. Jaki spaczony umysł na Metakwalonie na to kurwa wpadł ja się pytam. *Co to kurwa jest? Odgłos* Popisem myśli technicznej jest również, projekt przemierzanych przez naszego czcigodnego capa lokacji. Na naszej drodze bowiem, napotka on tak pełne wyrazu i ekspresji architektoniczne arcydzieła, jak między innymi Ston hendż w wersji dla ubogich, wzgórza rozciągające się aż do nicości, brama, która w zamierzeniu miała odgradzać nas od wtargnięcia do dalszej części krainy, wystrzeliwuje się w powietrze, gdy tylko nasz armator arki jej dotknie. Na szczytach terenów górzystych urzędują amerykańskie bizony, słoniopodobne istoty, i zebry stepowe, w trakcie gdy niziny osiedlają rude lisy oraz czarne niczym węgiel niedźwiedzie. Na pewnym fragmencie płaskowyżu możemy odnaleźć komputerowy monitor, a przed drewnianą arką otrzymamy, możliwość strzelenia szmacianą piłką do bramki, wyglądającej niczym skorodowana heksagonalna siatka, owinięta wokół trzepaka. Z kolei we wspomnianej przeze mnie boskiej jednostce pływającej, prócz kwater z ujarzmionymi pupilami, możemy się także dopatrzeć paru transparentów, w tym tych wyznających, iż Bóg jest dobry, oraz że należy kochać Stwórcę i nienawidzić grzech. A ponadto też skryty pod dachem pokoik, który prócz najtwardszego łóżka świata i topornego biurka, posiada także niewidzialne zwierciadło. A dla tych spragnionych przygód, zawsze czekają pnące się ku górze zielonkawe garby, które jako nieliczne z dzieł Matki Natury, zostały wyszlifowane wręcz do perfekcji. Świąteczny cud jak się patrzy. Szeroką gamę doznań zapewnia również oprawa audiowizualna. Otóż to wiekopomne ucieleśnienie ludzkiego geniuszu, zostało oparte na równie przewybornym silniku, który to napędzał takie klasyki jak, dark szadołs armi of iwyl, łor soldziers, czy erborn hiroł. Tylko on w swojej nieskończonej mocy, pozwala nam doświadczyć, grubo ciosane niczym czipsy z lidla modele zwierząt, ledwo reprezentujące to czym mają być. Dzięki temu bystremu posunięciu, wśród ferajny możemy wypatrzeć słonia, który wygląda jakby był ulepiony z cementu, konia, który zapewne próbował zatrzymać spadający ze szczytu wieżowca fortepian, przy pomocy swojego pyska, poturbowanego kundla z rozkraczonymi nogami. A miejsce znajdzie się także, dla wyginającego się bumeranga zatopionego w melasie, czyli odpowiednika nietoperza. Animacje również są pierwszorzędne. W trakcie długotrwałego skakania, sterowany przez nas szkutnik, zaczyna udawać semafor bo zapewne ma taki kaprys. Do tego dochodzą tekstury, które swoimi ostrymi jak brzytwa rozdzielczościami, nie jednemu wydłubią oczy. Jak i pozostałe animacje, z których bieda wręcz tryska. Nie warto zapomnieć również o naszej błonie bębenkowej, która przez całe te przeżycie jest katowana, przez niebywale irytującą ścieżkę dźwiękową w formacie midi, przy której przejeżdżanie zaniedbanymi paznokciami po tablicy, brzmi jak dziewiąta symfonia Beethovena. No tylko kurwa rzućcie uchem. Jak przystało na okrutnie obelżywe bezeceństwo najgorszego sortu, nie mogło się obejść, bez spartolonej po całości strony technicznej. Gdy nasz chwat natrafi na wyjątkowo strome wzniesienie, ten śmiga po nich bez żadnych obaw, niczym big rig z krwi i kości. Po jednoczesnym przytrzymaniu klawisza odpowiedzialnego za sprint, oraz tego za skok, będziemy odbijać się niczym piłka kauczukowa. Jeśli zbierzemy się na odwagę, by w chwili rozpoczęcia naszej operacji poruszyć się przy pomocy myszki, zostaniemy zbesztani przez samych autorów, którzy za pociągnięciem magicznej różdżki, zamienią naszego zarośniętego gamonia, w niedorajdę, która mocno sobie przywaliła w gar jakimś tanim jabolem. Dodajmy do tej mikstury jeszcze optymalizację, która w skrajnych przypadkach osiąga nawet dziewiętnaście klatek na sekundę, i to podczas brykania na polanie, i gratuluję, otrzymaliście upichcona na medal katastrofę, która ma mniej uroku niż złażący ze ścian tynk. Nie znajduję słów by opisać jak wielkim wrakiem jest ta produkcja. Mini gierki zaoferowane przez tych łajdaków, zanudziłyby nawet najmniej wybredne parapety. Walory estetyczne tej lichoty uraziłyby nawet głucho niewidomych. A więcej fabuły można znaleźć, na tylnej części opakowania płynu do udrażniania rur. Powiedzieć, że te przekleństwo jest najgorszym osiągnięciem gatunku ludzkiego, to tak, jakby nie powiedzieć nic. Ale to dopiero wprowadzenie do zmory, którą ujrzycie za moment. Dalsza część odcinka Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 10) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2015) Category:Transkrypty NGW (wyścigowe)